50 Sentences DracoHermione
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: 50 one sentence prompts about Draco x Hermione from the LJ community. Set Beta.


Title: 50 Sentence Prompts - DracoHermione

Pairing: Draco x Hermione

Rating: PG15 – Mentions sex and implies such content.

Setting: After the war, in my own little Harry Potter world without the last two or three books.

Summary: 50 one sentence prompts about Draco x Hermione from the LJ community. Set Beta.

* * *

#01 – Walking

- Draco didn't realize that Hermione's hand had slipped into his until they were halfway through the park.

#02 – Waltz

- Draco stared at Hermione with his mouth slightly open, "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

#03 – Wishes

- Hermione rubbed her hand over her belly, sighing thoughtfully as wistful thoughts played hide-and-seek.

#04 – Wonder

- Draco stared in horror as redheaded Weasley's appeared one after the other – why did his wife _insist_ on inviting them?

#05 – Worry

- Hermione clenched her hands together, rubbing them until her knuckles turned white; she never noticed Draco's soft hand on her shoulder.

#06 – Whimsy

- Draco leaned out the window, watching Hermione as he called down to her, "Why are you dancing in the rain?"

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

- Hermione slipped into the bathtub gracefully, eyeing Draco with two words on her lips: "Waste not."

#08 - Whiskey and rum

- A soft smile lined Hermione's dazed face as she watched Draco reach for the decanter.

#09 – War

- He pushed her hair back from her eyes, the strain and stress showing even then.

#10 – Weddings

- "Golden boy _will_ be kicked from the ceremony if he whines."

#11 – Birthday

- Draco softly kissed Hermione's head, clasping the necklace around her neck silently.

#12 – Blessing

- "Why doesn't your mother at least accept that we're in love," Hermione intoned quietly, her eyes on her folded hands.

#13 – Bias

- Draco could never figure out where all his socks were disappearing to.

#14 – Burning

- Hermione was _not_ allowed in the kitchen on strict orders from Draco.

#15 – Breathing

- He watched her silently as she slept, sipping at the wine as he leaned against the bed frame.

#16 - Breaking

- If it weren't for Hermione, this war would've shattered him so long ago.

#17 – Belief

- When she'd asked him if he believed in love, he didn't know she was asking if he loved her.

#18 - Balloon

- "Uhh, dear… why is there a large balloon shaped like Harry in our living room?"

#19 – Balcony

- Hermione watched the sunset in silence, Draco's hand at the small of her back a warm comfort.

#20 – Bane

- "That cat _has_ to go before he shreds another pair of my boxers… or does other fantastically rude things to them."

#21 – Quiet

- Draco reminded himself that giving birth had never been a pleasant experience for any of those involved.

#22 – Quirks

- Hermione poured her coffee and mixed in the cream and sugar, handing Draco's to him black.

#23 – Question

- It had taken him too long to propose to her; so she did it for him.

#24 – Quarrel

- Perhaps shouting at her about how she snored and hogged the blankets was not the best way to settle the fight.

#25 – Quitting

- Hermione smiled at him triumphantly, "I quit my job at the ministry, and now I'm free!"

#26 – Jump

- Draco startled in his seat as the door slammed closed, announcing another hard day at work completed.

#27 – Jester

- "Draco, it's absolutely darling – are you quite sure you can't try it on just_once_?"

#28 – Jousting

- Blaise smacked Draco's shoulder as he commented playfully, "You do know she slept with me last night, right?"

#29 – Jewel

- Hermione stared at her wedding ring, deciding it best not to inform Draco of how many poor people it could feed for a year.

#30 – Just

- Draco held Hermione as she shook and cried – killing someone was never easy.

#31 – Smirk

- Draco frowned; perhaps he'd taught Hermione how to do that just a little too well, considering she now did it whenever possible.

#32 – Sorrow

- Hermione brushed her fingertips over the tombstones lightly, her eyes lost in sadness.

#33 – Stupidity

- "Draco, stop being an idiot and fuck me please."

#34 – Serenade

- "Dear… do you need to sing while you clean?"

#35 – Sarcasm

- Draco jumped as the pan clanged on the wall very near his head, yelping, "When I said you couldn't hit me with that, it was sarcasm!"

#36 – Sordid

- Hermione daintily lifted a piece of clothing off Draco's floor with a raised eyebrow.

#37 – Soliloquy

- Draco reached out his hand, pausing as he mumbled, "So, those are real?"

#38 – Sojourn

- Draco stopped mid-sentence, figuring that the couch wasn't that comfortable after all.

#39 – Share

- Hermione offered her coffee to Draco, who only stuck his tongue out in return.

#40 – Solitary

- She curled up in a chair, flipping the pages of her book absently as the fire flickered.

#41 – Nowhere

- "How the hell did you get us here?"

#42 – Neutral

- Draco's voice was oddly neutral as he asked her: "So you love him, huh?"

#43 – Nuance

- Hermione pushed Draco up against the wall, breathing hard as she twisted her hands in his shirt, "Stop being sly, stop being clever, and start being demanding."

#44 – Near

- When Draco crawled into bed, Hermione crawled up as close as she could, curling up around him.

#45 – Natural

- Judging by how mad she looked, Draco decided not to ask Hermione about her purple hair.

#46 – Horizon

- "That's just way too much water for comfort," Draco mumbled as he stared at the ocean.

#47 – Valiant

- Hermione wanted to smack that smug smirk right off his face – sex wasn't that big of a deal.

#48 – Virtuous

- "Don't get your panties in a twist, dear, I already paid the house elves."

#49 – Victory

- Draco watched as Hermione left the bedroom wrapped in his bathrobe – a Malfoy always got what he wanted.

#50 – Defeat

- "Most dearly loved, forever and always," Draco murmured as he laid flowers on her grave.

* * *

A/N: This is my update for the week because life has been hectic. Love's Promise will be updated next Friday, on schedule. Sorry to the delay, if any of you who read this are also reading that. / We're having a huge Halloween party tomorrow, so... Heh, these fifty sentence things are fun. Take care all, and enjoy! 


End file.
